Oh, those eyes
by Fallen-Fairy-Dust
Summary: Harmony Wright has been having numerous unexplainable dreams, but when she moves, something about those dreams seems to come to life right before her eyes. Jacob/OC


Stephanie Meyer own all Twilight characters :P

And be warned, I like to change POV a lot. D:

--------------------------------------------

Those fierce, deep brown eyes startle every dream of mine. Every time I close my eyes, I see him. 'Him', the one I have no clue who, what, or even why he is. He just lingers in every dream of mine. And every time I see his blurry figure and that gaze, I hear wolves' settle howls in the background.

These dreams of mine make me a little anxious. I have no clue what they're about or even what triggered them to start with. My doctor said that it might be all the horror movies that I had been addicted too. Which didn't make sense, seeing as I awaited every night to see those eyes, that smile-that BOY in my dreams every night. Wouldn't horror movies give me nightmares? At least something unpleasant? That's when I knew doctors were no help.

I had told my friend only once of the occurring. She just joked around and said it was my "dream boy". Ha, that's a laugh. I hardly believed in love myself, why would I have a "dream boy"?

"Love" is just something they tell you about so you go searching the ends of the earth to find a mate and reproduce. PUH-lease it's not real, if I had to search through thousands of boys, deal with all that heartache just to find ONE boy, DON'T sign me up. I see it as a waist of time, and nothing but pointless pain. Why go into a relationship that you probably know won't last? UH, easy answer there! Don't go into it in the first place! Save yourself from heartache.

Sad thing is, these are my true thoughts. They're quite depressing, I know. But when you've had a mother and father that get divorced when your 3, father gets re-married at 3 1/2, then mother is re-married then divorced again at age 5, then has more abusive boyfriends from then on, you tend to lose hope for yourself in that area.

Even though I've always dreamed of having a happy family and having the love of my life forever and ever....I knew it wasn't possible.

My mother's current husband is a policeman. He's the epitome of a hick that it's almost disgusting. But all because HE got a job opening in a secluded, no where, town to be a patrol officer; we have to move just for him. As you can tell, I never really approved of him as a Step Father...but it wasn't my choice, it was my mother's. So I just go along for the ride without complaints to make my mother happy. But the good thing about the move is that it's in a foresty area.  
GOD, I can't even explain in words how the forest makes me feel. But I guess I can try. The constant rain/earth sent makes me feel like I have wings, that I'm free to fly and wander the vast amount of green. The feel of the misty humidity clinging to my skin in a moist but refreshing manner is just refreshing. GOD I love the forest!! It was so much different from the place that I live at the moment.  
Dry, hot desert, red dirt, and open, VERY open. The dumb and dainty small city of Saint George, Utah. Small enough to be called dainty, but big enough to call a city. When most people think of Utah, they think snow, skiing, and mountains. Little do most people know is that, that my friends, is the Northern part of Utah. Southern part is VERY different. Much desert and plains from then on. That's where you'll see the "amazing" red dirt. More like a pain-in-my-ass red dirt. You go hiking with white shoes and socks, but come back with pink or sometimes orange. Though the white horses here are a site to see since their mane and fur coat are stained pink. It's actually quite funny.

The moving process is nothing less the excruciating to say the least. First it's the clothes, knick-knacks, decorative, electronics, and furniture is last. And all the boxes, the packing tape's screeches, the paper cuts, the smell of cleaners, the box labeling, and so on and so forth. Then it's those sour farewells. The most painful part...

And then the relieving part, the drive there. I find traveling in a car quite relaxing when you have your ear buds in your ears and blasting some Paramore to drown out the loud 80's music that your Step father has on the radio. No dissing on the all the 80's music, but if I had to hear "Come Sail Away" one more time, I'm going to freak out and dissemble the car's stereo system piece by piece in a very violent manner.

I guess since I'm stuck in this two day long trip to um....La Push was it? I really don't remember the name, just that it was FAR away and a nice seclude area....and I think it's a Indian Res...I think that's what my mom said. ANYWAYS since were on this long trip I should probably introduce myself.

My names Harmony Wright. I'm 17 years old and turning 18 in a couple of months. I have medium layered blonde and black hair. My natural color hair IS blonde, but I never liked it just that. I mainly wear it in pigtailed braids. I think it's cute. :P I'm pretty short too. About 5 foot 3. But that runs in my family, not much I can do about that. My style of clothing is whatever I want. If I wanted to dress preppy, then I'd dress preppy. If scene, then scene. Whatever I seem to want to wear that day, I wear. Doing that never seemed to make people happy at my old school. I never fit into any of the cliques, which was fine by me because I was the only person who wasn't stereotyped by anything except for being a girl. (you know like "all girls hold grudges" yeah that's being stereotyped)

I'm the kinda of girl that will do whatever she wants if it's within her capability whether other people like it or not.

After the two long days of driving we arrive at this house or more a cabin. It looked quite similar to my grandparent's cabin in the mountains close to my previous home.

Great...we're living in a cabin. Though the size looked a little obscene for where it lied. Oh, well that just means a bigger room. AND that means more wall area for posters.

We had unpacked and settled in with all the stuff when we heard the doorbell ring. I had no interest at who was there to welcome us, so I let someone else get the door as I stayed up in my room.

I heard loud male laughs from downstairs, probably indicating that Jon, my step father, had someone he probably knew living here already, coming by and visiting. Great. another hick probably. I should probably go down stairs to at least greet them and avoid later lecturing from my mother, I thought. I went downstairs to the living room where all the noise seemed to radiate from. I saw man dressed in a policeman's uniform. He was as tall as Jon and had a mustache.

Jon finally noticed me and went over to me with a hand on my shoulder and looked at this unfamiliar figure. "Charlie, this is my daughter, Harmony. She's 17 years-old" I shuddered on the inside at the thought of him introducing me as his biological daughter. "Harms, this is Charlie, my old friend from the police force academy." (writer-...don't what they call the school for policemen...-__-)

Wow, absolutely magical, I thought with thick sarcasm.

Charlie smiled slightly and shook my hand. "I have girl, around your age, couple years older. She's already married though. Got a kid and everything." Charlie went off.

I shuddered on the inside once more. Only a couple years younger and already have kids?! I could never see myself in that kind of situation at such a young age. How can you be so certain you know that, that guy will stay with you forever? I just didn't see any rationalism in it anywhere.

I removed myself from the living room letting them talk about guy stuff. I went to the kitchen to see my mother already cooking up a storm. She told me that a couple of other guys were supposed to be coming over.

Again, absolutely magical....

I went back to my room, hoping that they would just forget that I was even here if I was quiet enough. I just laid on my bed till I started to lose consciousness.

-----------------------------------------------=Jacob's POV=------------------------------------------------------

I walked into our new neighbor's house, pushing my father's wheelchair. My father and I greeted our new neighbors and Charlie. Weird though, I thought my dad said that they had a daughter. I shrugged it off. Jon's wife came out of the kitchen and called for dinner. Jon turned to me "Can you go upstairs and grab my daughter Harmony? She's probably up there dinkin' around or somthin'. Her rooms the second on the left ". I nodded and left for the stairs. I guess they _do_ have a daughter after all. Probably hiding away. I don't blame her. She just moved away from her friends and moved into a weird unfamiliar area. I'd probably do the same thing.

I got to the door. It had a couple of empty boxes outside of it from unpacking, I figured. I knocked on the door.....  
no response....  
I knocked again but a little louder....  
still no response.  
I looked at the doors from the stairs making sure that this was the right door.

I knocked once more but called "Harmony?" a little quietly. Don't want to freak her out with a strange guy calling her name.

I waited....

Still no response.

I opened the door slowly and quietly and peeked in. I saw nothing but postered up wall, but it was enough to tell me that this was the right room.

I opened the door a little wider, enough to fit my head through, so I can give the room a good look down for this absent girl.

My eyes finally laid on a small figure laying down on the bed. Her hair was a little tousled but still in neatly down braids. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open, the only noise that left it was quiet breathing.

I opened the door all the way walking toward the figure.

Harmony....

Sleeping Beauty....

WAIT!! Did I just think that?! That's WAY cheesy and cliché!! UGH!!....but yet it was the truth.

I looked at her for second, just taking in her sent and her everything.

Then I realized I had to wake her up.

God hated me right now, didn't he? He couldn't just let me gaze at her then leave. NOPE he had to have me wake her up from such a peaceful state.

Not my day....

-----------------------------------------------------------=Harmony's POV=---------------------------------------------------------------

Those eyes again. Those gazing, dark, beautiful eyes. And those wolves' howls. Why do they howl? It seemed I'd never know. But it also seemed to be enough to stay alongside this Boy and his gaze.

-----------------------------------------------------------=Jacob's POV=--------------------------------------------------------------------  
I was about to call her name quietly when I heard her mumbling something in her sleep, "Why do the they howl?".

It made me freeze in my spot. What in the world was she dreaming about? Wolves? Was she afraid of them? God, what if she found out about me?!

I can't let that happen!

But right now I had to wake her up before someone came up her to check on me, making sure I really was waking her up.

I cleared my throat of uncertainness, touched her shoulder, and spoke quietly but loud enough that it should wake her

"Harmony..."

-----------------------------------------------------=Harmony's POV=----------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt the howls grow quieter and a touch on my shoulder and my name being called by an unfamiliar voice. My thoughts went dark.

Then my eyes lids felt heavy as I slowly opened them. For a second, everything was a blur. But I kept my eyes on the figure ahead. Then everything cleared.

Those same eyes I was staring at not but 10 seconds ago, were staring at me with concern, but this time the figure could be made out crystal clear. No blurriness, not just the gaze, but the whole figure.

A boy, who seemed to look about 20 was by my bedside, looking at me with _those_  
eyes!

I quickly took it all in and lifted myself in a sitting position gazed at him confused, "who are you?" I quickly asked.

"OH! I'm Jacob Black. So sorry for waking you up. I really didn't want to, but your dad wanted you to come down for dinner." He said in a husky but boyish tone. Probably indicating he was younger then his appearance. "step dad" I said quietly correcting.

He sat there just looking at me with a little disbelief for a second. Just staring. Like in the dreams. I stared back. A feeling starting bubbling in the pit of my stomach, making it's way to my chest, tightening my lungs, making my heart feel like it was going to burst out of my chest. For a second, I just wanted to throw out any rationalism I had and maul this boy with kisses.

Wait, WHAT?! ME?! The MOST rational person ever, thinking of THAT?! wow...he really must effect people that much.

He shook off his gaze and replaced it with a goofy smirk and stood up straight offering me a hand, so I could get out of bed fully.

I looked at him for a second before replacing my disbelief face with a smile of my own and taking his hand.

This was only going to get interesting wasn't it....?


End file.
